nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Narasha 'Oshenna Rát
The Narasha 'Oshenna Rát (IPA: ʔɔoˈʃɛnɑ raɔc; English: Oceana Language Council; commonly abbreviated to Rát) is a non-governmental and non-profit organisation that's about the Oceana dialect. It is funded by the Shkola Hurbanovni and tries to preserve the Oceana dialect through literature, recordings and word lists. Head of the organisation are Oos Wes Ilava and Juraj Hladovka, who also is a teacher of the subject at the Shkola Hurbanovni. The language council also tries to encourage the use of the dialect as a written and sung language. Their slogan is: Bez Narasha, no Narod. Current projects For more information, see also: Oceana Dictionary Project. * Preserving and analysing old Oceana texts to get a better view of how the language evolved. * Creating a small English - Oceana dictionary. * Creating a grammar guide. * Running several Oceana promoting websites, such as: ** Ocepedia (an online encyclopedia). ** Twarbook (a meeting platform). The Rát also runs the Narasha 'Oshenna Songsoftagoun to promote the Oshenna language. Members The Narasha 'Oshenna Rát currently consists of nine members, of which two are semi-active founding members and two other members are head of the board (currently Oos Wes Ilava and Juraj Hladovka). The current members and their primary tasks are: * Hans Umachist (founding member, chairman, semi-active) * Simon Hlansky (founding member, semi-active, historical texts) * John Anthony Taylor (nestor, ETM English minority, historical texts) * Trevor Lemaltier (ETM abandoned villages and lesser minorities, treasurer) * Juraj Hladovka (head, education, language use encouragement) * Oos Wes Ilava (head, publications, political representator) * Madilyn Hlan-Ilava (women's representator, historical texts) * Aidan Wellcope (youth's representator, transparency) * Jón Breghtern (ETM Limburgish minority, publicity) History Throughout its history, the Rát has tried to keep all main ethnicities of Oceana represented in order to achieve its goals for a large crowd. The original board, which consisted of seven members, had three of these so-called "etnistiski mainoritee tshlens" (EMT's or ethnic minority members): Tim Terloo (representing the Franconian minorities of Oceana), Ramón Przwalsky (representing the Oceana-speaking Polish minority), and Henry Clinton (representing the English speaking population). Apart from these EMT's, George Hustróva and Robert Úskalie represented the hamlet of East Hills. Even though the board tried to keep this setting, it proved very difficult to find adequate candidates and therefore the setting was only preserved loosely. The original board stayed the same until June 2003, when Henry Clinton left the board. The vacant minority seat was temporarily given to Michal Eastwood, who left three months later because he didn't agree with the other members. The search for a suitable EMT for the English minority continued and the seat was assessed to Bernett Ský. A suitable EMT, John Anthony Taylor, was found in June 2004, while Bernett Ský was allowed to retain his seat. Ramón Przwalsky left the board in August 2004. The Polish ETM was abolished as the Polish minority had wished to be seen as Oceana people together with the people of Slovak origin. Craig Hrádske filled up the vacant seat. John Paul Ktshalit joined the board in May 2006. Bernett Ský left the board in April 2007. The board was enlarged to ten seats when Trevor Lamaltier joined in July 2007 and when Berry Opať joined one month later. The Hurbanova Crisis of March and April 2008 brought gigantic changes to the board's composition. Two of its members, John Paul Ktshalit and Robert Úskalie, were imprisoned during the Crisis and three other members, George Hustróva, Craig Hrádske, and Berry Opať, left because the board "collaborated" with the Royalists. This accused collaboration implied suspending all the board's activities, officially accepting only the English language name of the board, and not allowing back any of the previously imprisoned members to the board. After the Crisis, the board retook its activities and two new members, Damion Úskalie (representing East Hills) and Johnbaptist Hladovka (representing the youth) joined in August 2008. Juraj Hladovka joined the board one month later. His primary function became Narasha 'Oshenna in education. Johnbaptist Hladovka left the board in March 2009 already because he wanted to get a university degree. Tim Terloo left the board and was succeeded by Oos Wes Ilava who joined the board in November 2009, followed by Madilyn Hlan-Ilava (representing women and herself also being the first female member of the board) one month later. The Franconian EMP was abolished. Aidan Wellcope joined the board in April 2010 to fill the vacant seat for youth representation. Jón Breghtern joined the board in April 2012 to represent the Limburgish minority. In January 2010, the founding members laid down their active role in the board but remained official members and thus retained their right to vote. The two founding members made this decision because of their standpoint concerning women having a public function after abstaining from voting about the membership of Madilyn Hlan-Ilava. Damion Úskalie also expressed his struggle with having female members in the board and he too abstained from voting. But, as he was not a founding member, he could not allow himself to cease his active participation in the board. Rougly one year after Madilyn Hlan-Ilava had become a member, Damion Úskalie became less active and took a four months' break to reconsider his membership. On his return, he decided to leave the board after finishing his pending projects in East Hills; he left the board in December 2011. Time line DateFormat = mm/dd/yyyy ImageSize = width:900 height:auto barincrement:21 Period = from:02/01/2001 till:01/01/2013 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal PlotArea = right:20 left:20 bottom:25 top:5 Colors = id:bg value:rgb(1,1,1) id:member value:rgb(0.7,0.9,0.7) id:former value:rgb(0.9,0.9,0.9) id:line value:black id:lightline value:rgb(0.8,0.8,0.8) id:header value:rgb(0.6,0.6,0.9) BackgroundColors = canvas:bg ScaleMajor = gridcolor:line unit:year increment:1 start:02/01/2001 ScaleMinor = gridcolor:lightline unit:month increment:1 start:02/01/2001 BarData = Bar:T4 Barset:Founders Bar:T1 Barset:Inducted Barset:m_pathoschild PlotData = width:15 textcolor:black bar:T4 color:header textcolor:white width:20 shift:(-90,-5) fontsize:m from:02/01/2001 till:end text:"Founding members" bar:T1 color:header textcolor:white width:20 shift:(-90,-5) fontsize:m from:02/01/2001 till:end text:"Members inducted by consensus" barset:Founders shift:(5,-5) anchor:from fontsize:m color:member from:02/01/2001 till:end text:"Hans Umachist" color:member from:02/01/2001 till:end text:"Simon Hlansky" color:former from:02/01/2001 till:04/01/2008 text:"George Hustróva" color:former from:02/01/2001 till:04/01/2008 text:"Robert Úskalie" color:former from:02/01/2001 till:11/01/2009 text:"Tim Terloo" color:former from:02/01/2001 till:08/01/2004 text:"Ramón Przwalsky" color:former from:02/01/2001 till:06/01/2003 text:"Henry Clinton" barset:break at:end at:end at:end at:end at:end at:end barset:Inducted shift:(5,-5) anchor:from fontsize:m color:member from:06/01/2004 till:end text:"John Anthony Taylor" color:member from:07/01/2007 till:end text:"Trevor Lemaltier" color:member from:10/01/2008 till:end text:"Juraj Hladovka" color:member from:11/01/2009 till:end text:"Oos Wes Ilava" color:member from:12/01/2009 till:end text:"Madilyn Hlan-Ilava" color:member from:04/01/2010 till:end text:"Aidan Wellcope" color:member from:03/01/2012 till:end text:"Jón Breghtern" color:former from:06/01/2003 till:09/01/2003 text:"Michal Eastwood" color:former from:09/01/2003 till:04/01/2007 text:"Bernett Ský" color:former from:08/01/2004 till:05/01/2008 text:"Craig Hrádske" color:former from:05/01/2006 till:04/01/2008 text:"John Paul Ktshalit" color:former from:08/01/2007 till:06/01/2008 text:"Berry Opať" color:former from:09/01/2008 till:12/01/2011 text:"Damion Úskalie" color:former from:09/01/2008 till:04/01/2009 text:"Johnbaptist Hladovka" Category:Oceana (language) Category:Organization